


Untitled

by DragonRose35



Series: Untitled Incubus Sex Fic Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, pseudo-underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: So, have you ever wondered how an Incubus survives when he doesn’t kill his prey with sex? Answer- more and more sex. /Lots/ of sex.Interested yet~?Good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fic posted for YaoiHavenReborn~
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ D.C.

So, have you ever wondered how an Incubus survives when he doesn’t kill his prey with sex? Answer- more and more sex.  _ Lots _ of sex.

Interested yet~?

Good.

See, my name is Kuri and I’m a demon, an Incubus that doesn’t like killing his prey. And since I don’t kill my prey, I have to make up for what I don’t get from them from someone else. But can I tell you a secret?

I  _ like _ that I have to feed from several different people. Why? Because I am, most assuredly, without shame, what humans call a cock-slut. I  _ honestly _ can’t ever get enough of it. Whether I have a cock in my mouth or my ass or  _ both _ , it doesn’t matter, I love it all. And another thing?

The bigger, the  _ better _ . In my opinion anyway.

Curious what I look like?

Well, if you can picture it, I can try and tell you.

I’m human as far as appearances go, since my main feeding grounds happens to be on Earth. But there are a few differences to what sets me from actual humans- my ears and tail, for one. I have it so that I have the ears and tail of a creature that seems to be a mix of Earthen animals: with the ears large and pointed like a wolf and the tail long like a panther, but with a thick tuft of fur at the end like a lion.

Every human I come across keeps asking me if I’ve come back from a Convention of sorts, but I never have any idea what they talk about.

My human appearance is small though, like that of a teenage boy, and feminine. My skin isn’t dark, but it’s certainly not light. My hair is long- to the small of my back- and colored a vibrant red that fits well with the black fur of my ears and tail. And my eyes are colored like the ocean when the sun glitters and sparkles on the surface.

I’m cute, aren’t I?

I don’t normally look like this, but it’s the form that lets me attract the most guys so I can feed without trouble.

Why the ears and tail, though? Because I wanted to have them, and because most guys thinks it’s the most adorable thing ever and it definitely helps to lure them in for a wicked night of fun.

So, where’s the sex, you might ask?

Well, let’s start… here~!

.x.

A muffled moan sounded through the stuffy hotel room, followed by a lewd slurping noise and a deep groan from a man leaning against a wall, his hands fisted into long red hair from the boy currently sucking his cock. “Fuck yeah, just like that…” he breathed out, groaning again as he let his head fall against the wall with a soft, dull thunk that neither paid attention to.

“Mmn,” the boy moaned again, pulling off of the cock, though reluctantly, and he looked up at the man with hooded ocean blue eyes. “If you like that, I’m certain you’ll like the way I fuck~” he grinned cheekily, let his tail swish back and forth behind him, the base of it just above the low ride of his skinny jeans. “Come on, let me ride this bad boy. My ass is  _ begging _ to be filled by it~” the man looked down at him through brown eyes blown wide with lust.

“ _ Shit _ , fuck yes!” the boy lit up and he sat back before standing up, turning away so he could discard his pants, revealing that he had no underwear on beneath. And judging from the groan behind him, the sight was definitely appreciated. “On the bed.” the man ordered and the boy looked back at him before shrugging and doing as told, crawling onto the bed with the plush blankets and pillows, on his hands and knees and he presented his backside to the other.

“Don’t bother with the prep,” he said, shaking his ass at the man, “I already came prepared tonight.”

The man eagerly climbed behind him, his own pants and underwear discarded, and rubbed his slick cock against the boy’s puckered entrance before sinking in with one slow, long thrust. They both let out appreciative noises- the man a groan of satisfaction and the boy a moan of pleasure from finally getting what he wanted.

“Come on baby, don’t go soft on me now,” the boy taunted, pushing back and he hid a feral grin when the man growled at him before pulling out and pushing back in, rough and exactly the way the boy wanted it. “ _ Fuck _ yes, give it to me!”

Setting a rough and fast pace, the man gripped the boy’s hips tightly in his hands- creating bruises that would only fade the next morning for the boy- as he thrust his cock in and out of his ass. A string of moans and whimpers were released from the boy’s flushed and plump lips, some for show, some genuine in his own pleasure as he took his own cock in hand, stroking in time with each of the man’s thrusts.

It didn’t take long for the man to cum, spilling inside the boy, who eagerly took it all, clenching around the man’s cock. A few more strokes and the boy was right there with him, spilling onto the blankets beneath him, releasing a whine of pleasure at his completion.

When the man pulled out, he whimpered, but said nothing against the action, even if he wanted to keep that beautiful cock deep within him until they were ready for another round.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed one was this man’s limit. “Damn, that was good…” he groaned before standing from the bed and he grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom to clean himself up. “Thanks for the fuck.” he said, shooting a smirk at the boy, who refrained from glaring at him in his petulance.

Standing up from the bed, the boy stretched out languidly, making sure to be just enough of a tease to entice the man back- it, unfortunately, didn’t work as the man plopped down onto the bed, ready to crash.

Pouting, the boy gathered his clothes, not bothering to clean himself up, and got dressed before he made his way to the door of the room. “Hey,” he turned when the man called back to him, confused and more than curious.

“Yeah?” he asked, his ears twitching as he regarded him carefully.

“You never told me your name,” the man said and the boy suddenly smirked, his tail flicking back and forth languidly.

“It’s Kuri,” he chirped, sending a wink to the man before he disappeared out of the room and out of the man’s life.


End file.
